The 4,399 and one Lone Scooby
by star2000shadow
Summary: Buffy the Vampire slayer The 4400, Xander is one of but 4400 people who where taken over 58 year's, his world has changed, Sunnydale is no longer, what does fate have to deal him now that he is home? and what does all of this mean?//Slash Warning//
1. Chapter 1 part a

_**The 4,399 and one Lone**_

_**Scooby**_

_A Xander Harris and The 4400 Crossover_

_Fanfiction By: star2000shadow_

_Chapter One:_

_The Abducted_

_Part: A_

**Disclaimer: **I don't Own it, It's not Mine,

so don't sue me, Im broke.

ALL spelling error's are mine.

**Warning****for this chapter: **

**Author's Notes: **Okay, now I haven't seen much of the 4400, but Im going to try and write this and hope you all find this very interesting. and before anyone commets, yes I know my spelling, grammer and whatever sucks.

**Responses:**

_**Now on with the show..**_

**March 3, 1946.**

A young girl, Maia Rutledge of Crescent City, California, Sat in the back seat of her parents car as they drove, the sound of rain doing the soft thudding on the roof of the car.  
"Momma, can I go outside, I promise not to get dirty.." She murmerd with a pleading tone to her voice that had her mother hesitateing before she said no. finely. "Come on pull over Love,  
I think we could all use some air and she has been very well behaved." The father finely gave in and pulled over. "Now stay close by love.. don't lose sight of the car.."  
Maia nodded and darted out the car door and into the feild nearby and started picking some flowers by a bunch of bushes, a light flared and Maia couldn't not help but look up..  
and before her parents or even Maia knew what was going on she dissapeared. the flowers she'd been collecting falling in a small pile on the ground.

**May 11, 1951**

South Korea, Richard Tyler, An African American fighter pilot gave a gasp of pain as someone kicked him hard in the chest, his body shuddering in pain as he tried to think of exactly WHY they where doing this.  
another grunt and words broke through the pain filled haze of the black man. "We Treated you like an Equal, but that wasn't good enough for you. You had to cross the line."  
all he could think of was he had to keep going, he had to so he could make sure they didn't try anything with Lily. Just then one of the men droped a Photo booth strip, one he'd gotten on one of his and Lily's trips out on his leave..  
he gave a pained noise and suddenly light flared in his eye's he dimly heard the other's backing off and looked up..  
moments later all that remained of Richard Tyler was a Photo strip from a booth, and some of his blood..

**February 1st, 1999**

Sunnydale High School, Sunnydale, California. He'd become tired of them trying to protect them, and when he'd over heard the gang talking in the Library near lunch time, he'd Decided to come back, when they **Couldn't** stop him from protecting them.  
they didn't seem to understand this was a need, Xander needed to make sure his _"Girls"_ remained safe, but it wasn't like they'd let him.  
after all he was just plain human, he didn't have any Witchy powers like Willow or hell even The G-man. he didn't have the freaky Super strength or any of that all.  
but admitadly he'd learned of it because he'd been trying to be 'cool', but still he was down here, in the basement, faceing Jack O'Tool but he'd come, he'd stoped the man, haveing to use a shot gun on his dead freinds and threaten the other's life as well.. but he got the bomb undone, which was a 'yay' for him. wasn't it?  
so he felt pretty good about himself, leaveing the school's basement he went a hunting O'tool and found him alright. but he hadn't gotten to him first, the other had been ripped apart by something. he snuck by the library door and peeked into the window and saw the gang doing clean up. and sighed. 'They tried to keep me out again?' shakeing his head he continued outside, got into his car and set to go..  
and a blinding flash had him jerking his head up wards..  
The Rest of the Scooby's would find his car ideling in the parking space, right where he left it, the seat belt done up, and the doors locked. but no Xander.

**April 22, 2001**

Highland Beach near Seattle, Washington, Shawn and his Cousin Kyle sat on the beach talking, or more stood, considering they'd just built up a fire, each with a beer in their hands. "So you gonna take her to the dance?" Shawn teased his cousin who just shook his head good naturedly. "I don't know.. maybe.." was Kyle's amused response as he watched the other do a few steps around the fire. "..What about you and the girl you keep makeing doe eye's at hmm."  
Shawn frowned. "I was **not** makeing doe eye's at Crystal.." then he relized what he'd said but Kyle'd already jumped on it. "So you **were** makeing doe eye's..." came the amused crow of triumph.  
Just then a bright light flared above them and they both looked up in surprise and Shawn looked down and saw a 'beam' or something surround his cousin, and on instinct he lunged forward and shoved the other out of the light..  
only for him, h imself to dissapear suddenly.  
Leaveing Kyle behind on the beach, in a coma.

**August 14th, 2004**

Mount Rainier, Washington.

That morning no one thought that such an odd thing would happen, no one knew what to do, the entire country was at DEFCON One, and people where running here and there.  
the news of a comet, that had been being watched just incase it broke up in earth's atmosphere or even changed course **For** earth, had indeed changed it's course and was aimed straight for the planet. Countries around the world begain deploying missiles in an attempt to destroy the comet before it could do damage, or whip out, the planet.  
and nothing happens, as it entered the atmosphere of earth, the large glob of, thought to be, danger begain slowing down as if it was comeing in for a landing, instead of going to smash into the earth's surface.  
the comet slowly comes to land, hovering over a lake and causeing ripples to form in the water, while emitting a sound, the comet begain to shrivel and lose it's hohesion seconds later, the ball of light explodes, sending a shock-wave that knocked over all of the onlookers, cameramen and news casters.

as they returned to their feet, they discoverd the comet was gone, and thousands of people appeared, left in it's wake.Xander stood there dazed, and uncertian. the last thing he rememberd was being in his car, getting set to go home or go out vampire hunting and now. he was here with a dozen other people, he saw a small little girl near him and gave a shakie smile. "Im Xander.. you?"  
The little girl gave him an uncertian smile wrapping her arms around herself a little in fear. "Maia.. w..what's going on?"  
Xander swallowed and moved in to her side. "Don't worrie Maia, I won't let anything happen to you.." he murmerd and pulled her in against his side as he tried to find out what was going on. and then saw the armey men. 'Ohh, just.. great.' he thought. for some reason they made him uneasy.


	2. Chapter 1 part b

_**The 4,399 and one Lone**_

_**Scooby**_

_A Xander Harris and The 4400 Crossover_

_Fanfiction By: star2000shadow_

_Chapter One:_

_The Abducted: Return_

_Part: B_

**Disclaimer: **I don't Own it, It's not Mine,

so don't sue me, Im broke.

ALL spelling error's are mine.

**Warning****for this chapter: **

**Author's Notes: **Okay, now I haven't seen much of the 4400, but Im going to try and write this and hope you all find this very interesting. and before anyone commets, yes I know my spelling, grammer and whatever sucks.

Ohh and comments and Suggestions would be welcome.

**Responses:**

_**Now on with the show..**_

_Xander stood there dazed, and uncertian. the last thing he rememberd was being in his car, getting set to go home or go out vampire hunting and now. he was here with a dozen other people, he saw a small little girl near him and gave a shakie smile. "Im Xander.. you?"_

_The little girl gave him an uncertian smile wrapping her arms around herself a little in fear. "Maia.. w..what's going on?"_

_Xander swallowed and moved in to her side. "Don't worrie Maia, I won't let anything happen to you.." he murmerd and pulled her in against his side as he tried to find out what was going on. and then saw the armey men. 'Ohh, just.. great.' he thought. for some reason they made him uneasy._

Xander sat in the Quarantine area, Maia next to him. he nervously patted the little girl on the back, trying to calm her and himself.  
which was really rather Amuseing when one thought about it. not that he **did** think about it. it had been year's since he'd been here, Six year's, it had been Six year's since he'd been there. but at least it hadn't been centry's for him. he had a feeling Buffy and Willow and Giles and Oz where all alive, or at least. he hoped they where alive.  
Soon though they where released, and Xander talked to someone about keeping Maia. though where he'd go he didn't know, after all, he didn't know what had happend at Sunnydale, and that's what worried him.  
"Come on Maia.." he murmerd. he'd try L.A., after all it was the clossest to Sunnydale, so who knew, that might be where the rest of the gang was.  
He was actully surprised that he **was** allowed to keep the little girl.  
Walking out of the building he gave a soft sigh. "Well Kid, looks like you get to come with me to hunt down a few freinds of mine.." he murmerd, uncertian if he should tell her the rules of surviveing in any town, and especialy on a hellmouth or not.

Maia watched as Xander drove them down a high way away from where most of the other 4400 where at. "We should stay.." she murmerd. and saw Xander flick his eye's to her. "We should, but I have some freinds to make sure their all right. we can come back, I promise. I get the feeling we have to stick together as well."  
Maia nodded, as they came to a Motel late at night she murmerd. "We shouldn't stay here,It's not safe.."

no it wasn't a feeling feeling just a slight need. but he ignored it for the present of finding Buffy, Giles, Willow, Cordy.Find and make sure his freinds were not in trouble.he didn't think he could deal well if they were not okay. Especialy Buffy, after all Slayers did **Not **have knowen long life spans.  
After all they'd been through a lot, Him being Possesed by a Hyena,  
that Halloween when Ethan Ryane cast that spell and they became their costum's.  
Xander frowned at the little girl's words and glanced down at her then nodded and flicked the turn signal off and kept going. he knew it was silly listening to a little girl but, well call it a hunch he had a feeling she could tell. when they stoped to pick up some food at a store she asked if she could get a Journal and with a soft smile he nodded. "Of course you can .." who was he to deny a girl who'd found out her family, hell, her world, had gone without her.  
Xander stoped at a restruant, and blinked as he saw some more news on the return of the 4400, at least their names weren't being 'broadcasted' all over the place. he knew human nature, they'd be 'feared' after all they'd been missing, with no memory of where they'd gone and now here they where.His money, which hadn't been much when he'd been _'Taken'_ had run out in a city a couple more city's from L.A. and he had to get a job of some sort to get money to continue. but he didn't feel comfortable leaveing Maia at home alone so he brought her with him, enrolled her in school.  
of course that proved a mistake when he got a call at work and had to go in, apparently Maia had scared another girl by telling her she'd like liveing with her aunt, well unless she kept her parent's home that night.  
"Look lady, don't you dare say she need's a psych, she's perfectly fine." he snapped as the women nattered on and held a hand out for Maia, the women hadn't even had the courtasy to wait until the little girl was out of the room.  
"Come on sport." he murmerd tiredly and they left, him ignoreing the teacher's Mutterings about how she could see where Maia got her attitude problems. once in the car he turned to her. "What was that about Sport?"

Maia sat still wondering if she should tell him then. "Her parents get chomped on by some vampires, I was..I was trying to keep that from happening."  
She tensed waiting but all Xander did was sigh, and she opend an eye.  
"Future sight huh.. well I knew this had to have some type of Hellmouthy problem. Im gonna give you some tips love, now that you seem to know about the nightlife.." the smile her new..  
freind gave was not a happy smile.  
"it's the reason I keep you in at night, and deffinetly the reason I don't let anyone in with an invitation in any form."

he murmerd with amusement as he watched her write down something in her journal next to him. "And you never leave the house, at night, without some wepons, heck you don't leave it in the day ethir." he muttered with a bit of amusement to the sound.  
Maia looked up at him and he chuckled."Yes Im being frank, and I'll teach you how to avoid the monsters that are knowen around here." He fiddled with the dog tag's that the  
Department of Homeland Security had given all of the 4400. it was annoying.They pulled up The Memory's of the Halloween Soldier, who Xander had, after it had happend, looked up, he'd lied to the other's when he'd said he didn't remember anything from what had happend. but that was a lie, he did. a lot of it really. he figured the soldier was actully from the same era as Richard Tyler. the black air officer from 1922 -1951. they'd talked and he'd..  
felt memorys of the other man press against his mind, the memory's were good memory's, meaning the man had had at least one man who'd morned his passing. not that that reassured Xander mind you. so he'd made freinds with him, and didn't really blame the man for feeling lose.  
"It's a good thing you didn't bring him, he's a father Xander, to a women who didn't know she was pregnant.." Xander glanced over at his, until then silent partner and gave a half smile. "I know Sport, but that doesn't keep me from feeling like I left a man behind."


	3. Chapter 1 part c

_**The 4,399 and one Lone**_

_**Scooby**_

_A Xander Harris and The 4400 Crossover_

_Fanfiction By: star2000shadow_

_Chapter One:_

_The Abducted: _

_Resettling in_

_Part: C_

**Disclaimer: **I don't Own it, It's not Mine,

so don't sue me, Im broke.

ALL spelling error's are mine.

**Warning****for this chapter: ** Swear words.

**Author's Notes: **Okay, now I haven't seen much of the 4400, but Im going to try and write this and hope you all find this very interesting. and before anyone commets, yes I know my spelling, grammer and whatever sucks.

Ohh and comments and Suggestions would be welcome.

In this story, Angel moved from the Hart building back to his own and continues fighting good, if that really happens, great, if not.. well it does here.

**Responses:**

**kizunakat:** 'winces' Ochies, I didn't mean for that.. It was the 'Sport' part right??

_**Now on with the show..**_

_Department of Homeland Security had given all of the 4400. it was annoying.They pulled up The Memory's of the Halloween Soldier, who Xander had, after it had happend, looked up, he'd lied to the other's when he'd said he didn't remember anything from what had happend. but that was a lie, he did. a lot of it really. he figured the soldier was actully from the same era as Richard Tyler. the black air officer from 1922 -1951. they'd talked and he'd..  
felt memorys of the other man press against his mind, the memory's were good memory's, meaning the man had had at least one man who'd morned his passing. not that that reassured Xander mind you. so he'd made freinds with him, and didn't really blame the man for feeling lose.  
"It's a good thing you didn't bring him, he's a father Xander, to a women who didn't know she was pregnant.." Xander glanced over at his, until then silent partner and gave a half smile. "I know Sport, but that doesn't keep me from feeling like I left a man behind."_

Xander laid on the hotel bedroom and watched as Maia slept on the other bed, curled into a slight ball, when she'd picked her shoes up off the floor and put them on the chair, Xander had picked everything else up and done like wise. they where a few miles from L.A. , which was, or wasn't a good thing.not that Xander knew which.and of course now there was a storm pounding, groaning he stood.. and gave a soft gasp as the carpet, which had seen better day's, was _DRENCHED_. everything would of been soaked if left on the floor. curseing he sort of hopped short jumped towards the bathroom and got in there. grabbing a towel he laid it on the carpet infront of the bathroom door before takeing care of buisness. the door closed enough that if Maia woke up, she wouldn't see him at the moment.  
Once done he grabed a couple more towels and made 'stepping stones' so that they could keep dry and walk to the bathroom. Climbing back into the bed he staired up at the ceiling before he curled up and went back to sleep.A couple day's later found him and Maia in LA. and of course he found Angel easily enough. maybe that was a bad thing.an 18 year old looking Xander Harris, and a 10 year old Maia Skouris walked into Angel Investigations, of all things. "Anyone Home?" he called out uncertiantly.a women with what looked like red body armor on and blue strips in brown hair stood there and looked at him and Maia.and all of Xander's instinct's screamed Demon, he pushed Maia behind him as he stared at the demon, some part of the Hyena comeing to the surface as he stared at her.. and then. "Xander?" and he twisted to see angel.. and spike at the top of the stair's."Angel." he said, flicking his eye's back to the Women, er.. demon."Meet Illyria." Angel's voice held a.. undertone he couldn't understand but didn't question."Demon or human and if Demon, is she of the good?" he asked, at that moment Maia poked her head around His arm and he saw angel's and spikes surprise increase."Xander where have you been you've been gone..what, Five - Six year's. and..haven't aged a day.."Xander snorted. "I already Knew that Dead boy.." his voice was, caustic."and to answer your question, she's a.. well Demon..but so far fighting on our side which, is a good thing."Xander nodded and let Maia come out from behind him, she studied Illyria with some interest. "You looked diffrent before.." came the soft words and Xander glanced down ignoreing everyone else as he knelt down. "Maia? remember what I said, don't talk about that around strangers.." he murmerd turning the little girl to face him. Maia was such a reserved little girl, sometimes one forgot she was just that. a little girl."I know, but their diffrent, like the vampire in the hotel you dusted.." she said calmly and Xander considerd. "True."as he talked to the little girl Angel and Spike came down the stairs."Xander..where have you been?"Xander sighed and stood up frowning, normaly Angel got..irritated when he called him Dead boy, but right now he looked. happy to see Xander. that was. odd.'Gone five to six years, come back and everything's changed. great..' he thought with amusement."I don't know, None of us do.." he murmerd. then. "Angel I came here to find out if you knew where Buffy was, where willow was and what the hell happend to my damn demon infested town to cause it to sink into a sink hole. Im thinking the gate's of the hellmouth didn't open so.. what happend?"

Three hour's later found him sitting in a chair, Maia asleep in his lap as he closed his eyes. "Well, Just.. Great. Im gon for a few year's and thing's go from bad to worse. just. Great." he muttered in annoyance. then. "So do you know where they are?""England. the new watcher headquarters and well, all over the planet searching for just activated slayer's." was the response. "Number, got it or no?"  
Angel seemed to consider. "Yeah, I have their new number, we tend to stay out of each other's hair. They don't send any new Slayer's here, and I don't go to any city that already has a slayer."  
Xander couldn't help it. "Finely keeping your nose out of other peoples lives?" then he shook his head. "Don't answer that, I'd probably just get pissed."  
He shifted Maia in his lap so she was more comfortable. "So what's with the little kid?" angel asked, and Spike rolled his eyes. Xander ignored it for a moment. "She was near me when we cam back, and.. well I wasn't leaveing her alone." he murmerd. "I sort of, adopted her."


	4. Chapter 1 part d

_**The 4,399 and one Lone**_

_**Scooby**_

A Xander Harris and The 4400 Crossover

Fan fiction By: star2000shadow

_Chapter One:_

_The Abducted: _

_Resettling in_

Part: D

**Disclaimer: **I don't Own it, It's not Mine,

so don't sue me, I'm broke.

ALL spelling error's are mine.

**Warning for this chapter**: Swear words. ((Short chapter))

**Author's Notes: ** Okay, now I haven't seen much of the 4400, but I'm going to try and write this and hope you all find this very interesting. and before anyone comments, yes I know my spelling, grammar and whatever sucks.

Oh and comments and Suggestions would be welcome.

In this story, Angel moved from the Hart building back to his own and continues fighting good, if that really happens, great, if not.. well it does here.

**Responses:**

**cursedgirl:** You got it..

_**Now on with the show..**_

_Angel seemed to consider. "Yeah, I have their new number, we tend to stay out of each other's hair. They don't send any new Slayer's here, and I don't go to any city that already has a slayer."  
Xander couldn't help it. "Finely keeping your nose out of other peoples lives?" then he shook his head. "Don't answer that, I'd probably just get pissed."  
He shifted Maia in his lap so she was more comfortable. "So what's with the little kid?" angel asked, and Spike rolled his eyes. Xander ignored it for a moment. "She was near me when we cam back, and.. well I wasn't leaving her alone." he murmured. "I sort of, adopted her."_

Xander and Maia stayed at the Hyperion Hotel for a couple weeks to just, adjust a bit. and then he sighed and called Buffy, Willow and Giles.  
"Giles Residence.." came over the phone, in a voice he was sorely tempted to ignore but then.  
"Hello Buffy.." his voice was a bit ..almost uninterested. she'd said some things that had REALLY hurt him. and he wasn't sure how he felt about her yet. after all for him, no time had passed, and the words she'd said last month...Five to six year's ago had hurt. really hurt.  
for a moment there was no sound on the other end of the line and then. "I don't know who you are .. but if you EVER play a joke like this again I'll gut you.." Xander responded at once. "Wow wow, buff, it's me, Xander..I'm back.." since when had she been making the life threats?there was a long pause and then. "Xander?" it was tentive and Xander chuckled. "Yeah it's me buff."  
And to his shock she begain to cry, makeing him feel lost. "Im so so sorry for what I tried to do Xander I know you ment to help but I got scared you'd be hurt and and that's why I pushed you away all those year's ago and.."  
and she was off.. Xander had to take a deep breath and calm her down before she ended up keeping him on line for hours. "Buffy buffy calm DOWN..deep breath's.. that's it.."as Buffy calmned down he wonderd dimly, what the hell had happend in the past few years. "Hey buff, Uhh think I and a freind could come visit.." just then Maia tugged on his Pant's leg and he looked down at her with a half smile. "What is it love?""We can't go visit, not yet anyways..their's gonna be trouble here.."  
he frowned then nodded. "Uhh buff, maybe you and.. willow could come visit me with G-man.."  
He heard her pause as if talking to someone. "Sure..We can give you an.. " there was a pause and then."Rebecca STOP picking on Anne, I mean it.." Xander felt like he'd been doused in cold water.  
"Uhh.. could bring your kids to.." there was a long silence then."Kids, I don't have kids, those are the New batch of slayers.." Xander frowned, he might of been gone long but he knew there was only ONE slayer. the whole 'One girl in all the world..' bit.  
"Uhh buff, your still alive, there's no 'second ' slayer, unless Faith died..?"  
He heard Buffy chuckle and shook his head. "We'll tell you when we get there Xan, where are you anyways?"  
"Angels, Heading back to Highland Beach." he spoke calmly. "We have..some freinds there we have to go keep an eye on.." he glanced down at Maia who nodded.  
"But we can stay here.." he paused at the shake of the head and sighed. "We can meet you there.. it's actully a rather nice place to live. if one doesn't mind the town."  
he muttered and shook his head. "Anyways Gotta let you go, I have to get Maia to sleep.."  
"Wait, Xan, who's maia.." Xander shook his head. "Can't talk now Buff, see you later.."  
And he hung up. picking Maia up he headed to the bedroom they'd been given and laid her down in her bed, smileing gentle as he brushed her hair away from her face.

Four, five weeks later found them back at Highland Beach, right where they where dropped off. and studying what used to be a lake, it would fill with water again. but right now it was an empty crater.  
In the town he ran into several of the other's and spoke. and then heard how Carl Morrissey had apparently gotten ability's, and was useing his new ability's of enhanced reflexes and strength to fight crime single-handedly.  
trying to clear up his neighborhood of crime.  
and also how he'd died. for some reason that made him hurt, it was like he'd lost one of his family members.  
It made him wonder if he was diffrent or not. but he just brushed it away. after all, it shouldn't of been a consideration. he was just a normal human. for all he knew Carl had been half demon or something. And it worried the hell out of him, but he pushed it away, After all he was human. he had no abilitys but to bleed on anything that tried to hurt someone else.


End file.
